Love you Cannot Deny
by AnimeGuera
Summary: A small poem that I wrote it applies to Relena and Heero. There's a story now. It's finished. It's a short story hope you like it.
1. Love You Cannot Deny

Love you Cannot Deny  
By Guera  
  
Love is a feeling you cannot deny  
The soul is something you cannot hide  
Try as you might  
The body cannot fight  
What you feel in your heart  
And see in your mind  
So when you are in love   
Don't turn that person away  
Because you are afraid   
Of what your heart has to say  
The greatest thing of all  
Is to be loved by all  
And if your true love is heartless  
It will seem like nothing at all  
Although he is a soldier   
He is a human too  
And being human is having emotions  
Just like me and you  
Try and forgive him  
For all of his faults  
And try to remember  
He loves you with all his heart  
For now and forever  
Until the end of time  
Always remember that love you cannot deny   
  
That's my wonderful poem hope you liked it. My friends said it was good so they talked me into posting it. There's gonna be a story to it I promise I just wanted to put the poem first. 


	2. Prolouge

Love you Cannot Deny  
Prolouge  
By Guera  
  
Relena read over the peom she just received again and again. Someone had sent it to her to convince her that what she was doing was wrong and that she should try again to be with Heero but what they didn't understand was that she had already tried and there was no putting sense into his stubborn head. Everyone thought she should be with Heero even her brother. But only person who didn't think she should be with Heero was Heero himself. He ignored her and rejected her so many times. There is only so many times she can try. And she reached her limit a long time ago. She could take no more. But yet Heero still ignored her, he only cared about his missions. His stupid missions. The only time he would care about her was if she was his mission, but even then he could care less about her efforts to seduce him. The more she tried the more he rejected her. And the more she thought about it the more she convinced herself that this was the right decision. This is what she had to do. There was no other way. There was no other way. She slowly let go and let gravity do its work. Down and down she went. Into the darkness. No turning back. No regrets at all. She knew what she had to do. This was the right thing to do. Heero didn't care about her and he never will. She knows that now. And she accepts it. She knew what was going to happen if she fell. What she would find at the bottom. Down and down she went. A little fear went through her. But she was confident. Nothing was going to stop her. Nothing would stand in the way of her happiness. And what she was going to do made her happy. Gravity was done doing its work in this ordeal.   
That morning  
"What do you mean she's gone?" Milliardo said.  
  
"She wasn't in her room this morning, sir." Relena's bodyguard said.  
  
"Where the hell did she go? Don't tell me she disappeared into thin air!" Milliardo yelled at him.  
  
"Sir, there's no sign of Miss Relena. She was just gone."  
  
"Send out a search team. We have to find my sister."  
  
"Who shall I send out?"  
  
"Our best. Send out the gundam pilots." 


	3. Love

Love You Cannot Deny  
Chapter 1  
By Guera  
  
Ring! Ring! The telephone rang loudly. Heero opened his eyes and looked at his clock. It was three in morning. He tried to ignore the phone but it kept on ringing. Reluctantly Heero woke up.  
  
"Whoever this is better have something important to tell me for calling me this late!" Heero said answering his phone.  
  
"I have some very bad news for you Heero."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Oh I thought you would like to know what happened to Relena."   
  
"Duo, quit playing around what happened to Relena?!"  
  
"She's missing, Heero." Duo said. This took a while to register in Heero's mind. 'Relena's gone. But where did she go?' Heero finally regained his senses.  
  
"What do you mean she's missing?"  
  
"When her bodyguard went to get her for a meeting she just wasn't there. It's like she disappeared into thin air."   
  
"I'll be right there." Heero said and hung up. He quickly dressed and headed out the door. All the while his mind was figuring out where Relena would be. 'Maybe she was kidnapped? Oh, Relena I hope your okay.' Heero thought.  
  
Preventers Headquarters  
  
"Is everyone here?" Milliardo asked. Everyone nodded. They were having a meeting about Relena's disappearance. All of the gundam pilots were there. Duo, Quatre, Wufei, Trowa even Heero. Also there was Sally Po, Catherine Bloom, Hilde Schnibeker, Mariemiea, Lady Une, Lucrezia Noin, Dorothy Catalonia, and of course Milliardo Peacecraft. "This is what we know. Relena was last seen entering her room at 10:30 last night. When her bodyguard went to retrieve her for a meeting she wasn't there. This means that Relena disappeared between the hours of 10:30 p.m. and 7:00 a.m., now there hasn't been a ransom call or note so we know she they didn't kidnap her for money."  
  
"Who said she was kidnapped. What if she just ran away?" Dorothy said. Everyone glared at her as if her statement would freeze hell. "What it's a possibility isn't it?"  
  
"No, Relena would never run away. She knows that she is the only one that keeps this peace together." Milliardo said.  
  
"Besides why would she run? She seemed perfectly happy yesterday morning." Noin said.  
  
"We know her well enough to know that she would never run away from her duties." Duo said.  
  
"Alright so she didn't run away." Dorothy said defeated.  
  
"Here is a list of all the suspects who might want Relena gone, dead or in their possession." She screen in front of them showed pictures of several different people. Most of them very important people in society. Others were soldiers who wanted to fight. And there was one person in particular in there too.  
  
"Steven Cross?" Lucrezia said getting up from her chair. "Your suspecting Relena's boyfriend?" She asked Milliardo.   
  
"He's a suspect too. He's been missing since yesterday too." Milliardo said.  
  
"Wait, who's Steven Cross?" Duo asked.  
  
"That's Relena's boyfriend. They met a year ago at a conference and ever since he's been taking Relena to dinner and movies every other Saturday. It's the closest thing to normal she ever had." Lucrezia replied. 'Relena had a boyfriend. How is it I never knew? Oh Relena I miss you so much. I shouldn't have let that amateur look after you. If it was me that looked over you, none of this would have never happened.' Heero thought.  
  
"So why would he kidnap Relena? It sounds like he cares a great deal for her." Trowa said. 'Did he really care for you Relena. Did you care for him?' Heero thought.  
  
"Well everyone is a suspect, my little sister is missing this is not something to be taken lightly!" Milliardo yelled at everyone in the room. Lucrezia put her arms around his shoulders to try to calm him down.  
  
"Calm down, Zechs. Everyone here is taking this seriously. Just calm down a bit we'll find Relena." She said to him. His face calmed down a bit but his voice certainly didn't.  
  
"Alright I want all of you to look for the one responsible for my sister's disappearance. NOW!" Milliardo shouted. Duo, Heero and Trowa took the nearest computers and started to look immediately. Quatre, Wufei, Sally and Hilde took the more direct approach and went to investigate Relena's room. Catherine, Dorothy, Mariemiea and Lady Une brain stormed on what could have happened to Relena. Reasons why certain would want to take her or kill her. All of them worked diligently.  
  
Heero POV  
  
'When I find the bastard that took her, I'm going to slowly kill them. Slowly so they can feel the pain I feel right now. I'm so sorry Relena I should have realized my true feelings for you earlier. I did realize them its just I was afraid to tell you. I was always a soldier nobody taught me what these feelings meant or what to do with them much less how to tell the one that I truly care about that I love them. I wish I wasn't a coward and told you. But you have someone else now. You already forgot about me. Oh Relena I will bring you back home.' Heero thought as he looked up all of "Steven Cross's" recent buys. He had bought two plane tickets to the Bahama Islands. 'Ha I found you. I'm going to kill you if you lay one finger on her.' The more he investigated the more he found. He had taken a lot of cash out of his bank account the day before yesterday. 'Probably thinking it was safer.' He had bought the tickets two weeks earlier. 'So you had this planned. They said he had been gone since yesterday that would be a likely excuse to hide. I bet your probably on your way to the Bahamas with Relena right now.' Heero got up and left.  
  
"Where are you going?" Duo asked him.  
  
"To find Relena."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"The airport."  
  
They got to the airport in record time. Of course Heero was driving the car, Duo decided to join him to make sure he wouldn't hurt anybody. Heero parked the car and quickly got our. Duo followed him fully aware of his best friend's intentions. 'Heero's gonna murder the guy that took Relena, but this just seems too suspicious. What if Relena wasn't kidnapped, what if she really did run away? I mean her life is hectic, its like hell trying to be her and Heero rejecting her wasn't really helping much. But what does this guy Steven Cross have to do in all this?' Duo thought. Heero was already inside the airport quickly scanning it for Relena and this Steven Cross. According to his profile Steven Cross had short blond hair, green eyes and was 6'2. 'He should be easy to find. According the information I got the two tickets he bought were for today at four o'clock in the afternoon. Where are they?' Heero thought.  
  
"Flight 87 for the Bahama Islands will be leaving in twenty five minutes at Gate 16. Flight 87 for the Bahama Islands will be leaving in twenty five minutes at Gate 16." The lady over the Loudspeaker said. Heero practically ran to Gate 16 looking for Relena. Duo followed slowly behind. When they got there they saw lots of people, happy because they were going on vacation. Others in business suits. But none of them were Relena or Steven. Heero went straight to the plane. Duo tried to stop him, apologizing for his rude behavior but Heero was on a mission and nothing was going to stop him. When they didn't let him on the plane without a ticket, Heero showed them his Preventer's badge. They immediately let him on. He said he was checking for bombs and they believed him. Duo followed nervously behind, nodding every so often but keeping his gaze down. 'Heero is way out of line. I knew he cared about Relena but he needs to chill! He's breaking a lot of rules and laws trying to find Relena. But I guess Milliardo would do the same, he'd do anything to find his little sister. Better to be on his side than in his path, I guess.' Duo thought. 'The ticket seats were Row A seat 34 and 35.' Heero thought. He got there and saw two people already sitting in them. But they were not Relena or Steven.  
  
"Where did you get those tickets?" Heero asked them. He was scaring the poor innocent people. "I won't ask again. Where did you get those tickets?" He was nearly screaming at them.  
  
"Um, uh, a girl gave them to us. She said her and her boyfriend were going but had to cancel so she gave these tickets to me." The frightened man managed to answer to a very angry Heero.  
  
"What did she look like?" Heero asked.  
  
"Um, uh she had long light brown hair and sky blue eyes."  
  
Heero stormed out of the plane. 'This information was worthless. He was obviously trying to confuse us. This guy might be more dangerous than I thought.' Duo apologized to the kind man for his help and followed Heero, now he was mad. 'Is he trying to get us in trouble or what, is he just gonna threaten every clue we get. It seems more to me that Relena wasn't kidnapped but instead she ran away.' Duo thought. He saw Heero a few feet in front of him. "Hey, Heero wait up." Duo caught up to him. "Heero, you do realize that it seems Relena ran away." Heero glared at him.  
  
"Relena would never runaway, she would never do that." Heero responded. Both of them returned to Preventers HQ. Dorothy, Hilde and Catherine greeted them when they arrived.  
  
"What happened?" Hilde asked. Heero turned away and went to a corner of the room. Hilde looked at Duo for an answer.  
  
"Heero went looking for Relena using some information he got about Steven Cross buying two tickets two weeks earlier. When we got there we didn't find them. A guy sitting in their seats said a -" Duo paused. 'Wait he said a girl gave them to him. A girl with light brown hair and sky blue eyes but that would mean Relena gave the man the tickets. This doesn't make any sense.' Duo thought.  
  
"Said what?" Hilde asked.  
  
"He said a girl with Relena's description gave him the tickets." Duo finished.  
  
"But that would mean that-"  
  
"Relena ran away and she got her boyfriend to help her." Dorothy finished for Hilde.  
  
"But she would never do that! Never! She would never run away from her duties as Foreign Minister, as the keeper of the peace." Milliardo yelled at all of them.  
  
"Oh, I'm sure everyone would jump at the chance to be the Foreign Minister and be swamped with work everyday and never getting one vacation. Also the keeper of the peace far be it for anyone to hate having to take threats after threats day after day. And also the one person she loved the one person who kept her going ran away! I'm sure she was having the time of her life!" Dorothy screamed at him. Milliardo processed this for minutes. Dorothy was right Relena had too much work and too much stress, so she must have decided to leave it all and run, run far away.  
  
"Relena would never run away. She'd never do that." Heero spoke for the first time since they entered the room. Dorothy turned to him.  
  
"And who would think that Heero Yuy, the Savior of the Earth, The Protector of Relena would run away, but you did! You ran away like a coward! Don't tell me she wouldn't run away, you did and you're the bravest of all the gundam pilots." Heero didn't defend himself but looked at the floor his head down. He was ashamed of what he did. He was. So ashamed he never talked about it. 'Dorothy's right. I am a coward. That's what everyone thought of him. A coward. Even Relena, she's the one that suffered the most because of it. I ran away from her and now she ran away from everything she's ever known.' Heero thought as he looked at the floor.   
  
"Let's not argue amongst ourselves, we have to find Relena." Catherine, the only calm one there, said.  
  
"I've accessed Relena's account, it says here that she took quite a large sum of money out of her bank account recently." Quatre said from his position in the other side of the room. He had already been looking for clues on Relena while everyone was arguing.  
  
"There are four tickets registered under Steven Cross's name and two in Relena's name, two of them are for the Bahamas which you two found out it was a wild goose chase." Trowa said pointing at Heero and Duo," The ones Relena bought are for Cancun, Mexico but that plane already left yesterday afternoon so that couldn't be it since Relena's been missing since last night. The other two Steven Cross bought were purchased two months ago and were for Mars, the shuttle left last night at midnight." Trowa said.  
  
"That must be it let's go." Duo said.   
  
"Wait, we don't know exactly if that's where she went." Milliardo said.  
  
"Yes, we do. She's been trying to lead us off her trail but we were just too good for her." Duo said.  
  
"Alright, let's go." Heero said and left the room. Duo, Trowa and Quatre followed him. All four of them started to prepare a shuttle to go to Mars. All twelve of them got in the shuttle and left for Mars three hours later. It was night by the time they left.  
  
On the shuttle  
  
"Do you think we'll find Relena?" Hilde asked Duo. Duo hugged her.  
  
"I hope so," Duo said and in a lower voice said, "I don't think Heero can take this much longer. He's going crazy with worry."  
  
"But why, I thought he didn't care about Relena."  
  
"That's what he wanted everyone to think including Relena, but in truth he loves her more than life itself, and god forbid he'll let anything happen to Relena." Duo said as he looked over at Heero. Heero was in his seat, on the surface he looked calm and ready but Duo knew that inside he was filled with worry and shame. He was sleeping but not as peacefully as he looked.  
  
Inside Heero was in hell. 'Relena. Relena. Where are you? Relena, where did you go? Why did you leave? Why did you leave me? No that's wrong she was kidnapped by her so called boyfriend. That has to be the truth. Relena is like an angel, she would never run. Never. When I find that guy I am going to make him suffer like I am suffering right now. You will feel pain like you've never felt before. And you will be in worse hell than I am. I will make sure of that.'  
  
"Heero, wake up. Heero! Wake up!" Duo yelled into Heero's ears. Heero punched him and made him crash into Hilde.  
  
"Duo! Don't ever do that again!" Heero yelled at him. "What do you want?"  
  
"Chill, Heero. Just trying to tell you that we've arrived." Duo said as Hilde helped him stand up. Heero just glared at him.  
  
"Now that we've arrived how are we going to find Relena?" Milliardo said.  
  
"Simple. We find the biggest, busiest, newest city on Mars and the most secluded place and start looking at those places." Dorothy said.  
  
"What makes you think Relena would be there?" Milliardo asked.  
  
"Well if I was running away I'd go to a place where it was either secluded or crowded. Now there are a bunch of places that are secluded here but there are also huge cities that are growing. half of us will go to the one place and the other half to the cities." Dorothy said.  
  
"The guys will go to the cities and the girls will go to the secluded places." Milliardo said.  
  
"Why?" Lucrezia said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why? Why should the guys go to the cities, you'll get lost."  
  
"Well I think the cities are too dangerous for you girls."  
  
"Too dangerous? Have you forgotten who we are?" Lucrezia said getting a little angry.  
  
"No I haven't, but I don't want you to get hurt in your condition." Milliardo said. Lucrezia was two months pregnant so you can understand his concern.  
  
"My condition does not make me weak!" Lucrezia yelled.  
  
"But you could still get hurt."  
  
"There's power in numbers."  
  
"But still." Milliardo started to say but was cut off by Lucrezia. She was right in front of him holding Milliardo up by his shirt. She held him up a foot off the ground before finally letting him down.  
  
"Still think we're weak. If by myself I could do that to you imagine what all of us girls could do."  
  
"Alright you girls go to the cities and we'll go to the secluded places." Milliardo said. Him, Heero, Duo, Trowa and Quatre took a truck down the dirt roads to look for Relena. Dorothy, Lucrezia, Lady Une, Hilde, Catherine, Mariemiea, and Sally took two cars and went to the cities on their search for Relena.  
  
The City  
  
"Where should we look first?" Hilde asked.  
  
"The newest apartments." Dorothy said.  
  
"Boy, you sure know a lot about running away. Did you used to do it?" Catherine said.  
  
"Sure every chance I got and I always got caught. But every time they took longer and longer to find me than the last time. So I know how to hide perfectly and since this is Relena's first time to run away her actions are very predictable." Dorothy answered.  
  
"Well we're here." Hilde said. Hilde, Dorothy, Catherine and Lucrezia got out of the car. Lady Une, Mariemiea and Sally got out of the other car.  
  
"Let's get started." Lucrezia said. Hilde and Catherine went towards the south. Dorothy and Lucrezia went to the West. Lady Une, Mariemiea and Sally went to the North. They searched and searched for Relena. They asked people, looked in apartments but they couldn't find her. They searched until dusk.  
  
The guys  
  
"We've been to every place in the country-side except here." Milliardo said.  
  
"Well let's go." Heero said.  
  
"Calm down Heero, we'll find her. Don't worry." Duo said. 'I hope so.' Heero thought. They stopped and all of them got out. Trowa, Quatre and Wufei went to look out back. Heero, Duo and Milliardo went to ask the people inside. Milliardo knocked on the door. 'She has to be here. She just has to be. There's nowhere else to look. Maybe the girls found her.' Milliardo thought. The door was opened by none other than Steven Cross.  
  
"Where's Relena?" Milliardo said to him. He tried to close the door but Heero held it in place. He was no match for him. Milliardo went inside without being invited. Inside of the house he saw a living room, a kitchen and a few rooms to the back of the house. "Where is she you bastard?" Milliardo asked him again.  
  
"Who is it Steven?" A female voice asked from a bedroom. Relena came out of the room. She saw the three and froze. "What are you doing here?" She asked.  
  
"We came here to rescue you." Milliardo said.  
  
"Rescue me from what?"  
  
"From this bastard that kidnapped you."  
  
"Kidnapped me? Please. He helped me escape."  
  
"Escape from what?"  
  
"From all my responsibilities, all the stress, the work, the pain."  
  
"But-"  
  
"I wasn't happy, Milliardo. I never was, until now. Until I escaped. Steven didn't kidnap me. I convinced him to help me get away. He would never do something like that." Relena said. Heero wasn't listening and did exactly what he promised to do. He grabbed Steven by his shirt collar and held him up against the wall. His feet dangling two feet from the ground.  
  
"Heero! What are you doing let him go! Let him go!" Relena said.  
  
"He kidnapped you, Relena. Now he has to pay." Heero said.  
  
"Weren't you listening! I wasn't kidnapped! I ran away! Why can't you understand!" Relena said and approached Heero.  
  
"He hurt you. I can't let him escape."  
  
"He never hurt me! If you want to know how hurt me, you should know that you've hurt me. You've hurt me more than anyone else can. It's all your fault!" Relena said and tried to get Heero off of Steven but to no avail. He was just too strong. "This is all your fault. It's all your fault!" Relena said and collapsed crying. Heero let go of Steven just before she hit the floor to catch her.   
  
"Relena." Heero said. "Go get a doctor!" Heero yelled at Milliardo and Duo.  
  
"Can't we just call for one?" Duo asked.  
  
"They don't have a vidphone installed yet. Just go!" Heero yelled at them. Heero carefully placed Relena on a couch. He checked her pulse. Her heartbeat was normal. "Good." He looked over at Steven. He was unconscious on the floor. 'He'll be fine. No permanent damage.' Heero thought. He looked at Relena. She was unconscious and her face was stained with tears but she still looked beautiful. "Relena." Heero sat with her holding her hand. He was so happy to see her again. 'And maybe this time I won't be such a coward and tell you that I love you.' He was so tired, he's been awake since three in the morning and all day he's been looking and worrying about Relena. He was so tired and now that Relena was safe he could rest. He closed his eyes just for a minute but immediately fell asleep. He laid his head on Relena's shoulder.  
  
Relena finally woke up. She opened her eyes and on her left shoulder. She turned to look and saw Heero. He was sleeping soundly next to her. 'He looks so peaceful when he's sleeping. Almost like an angel. I could almost forgive him for everything he's done to me.' Relena thought. She stayed still enjoying the moment but as she laid still, she had to sneeze. She didn't want to for fear that it would wake Heero, but she couldn't stop it. Relena sneezed. Just as she thought Heero did wake up. Slowly he opened his eyes and saw Relena. He started to get up but Relena held his arm. She looked into his eyes. 'His beautiful dark blue eyes. So mysterious and cold yet kind and strong just like him.' Relena thought. Heero stared back at her eyes. 'Her clear sky blue eyes. So peaceful and caring, strong and determined exactly like her. That's what he loved about her. Yes I love her, I always have, too bad it took me this long to realize it.' Heero thought.   
  
"Why did you run away Relena?" Heero asked. Relena was still in her trance.  
  
"Huh? What?" She said removing her gaze from his.  
  
"Why did you run away?" Heero asked again.  
  
"You know exactly why I ran away." Relena said and sat up. Heero decided to stand up.  
  
"No I don't. You do."  
  
"You want to know why I ran away?" Relena asked him and stood up. Heero nodded his head. "I ran away because of all the stress of being the Vice Foreign Minister and being the symbol of peace. No one ever left me alone. It was one meeting after another. I have to be responsible for the earth and the colonies and Mars! But no one ever asked me if I wanted to have that responsibility. I just got it. But do you want to know the real reason I left? Do you?" Heero nodded. Although he already knew. He didn't believe it. He wanted to hear her say it. "I left because I left because I love you." Relena said in a low voice. She finally said it. Heero finally knew her deepest most sincere feelings and he seemed unfazed by her sudden confession. 'Well that proves it. He doesn't care about me. The only reason he was looking for me was because Milliardo was so worried.' Relena thought. Relena was deeply saddened by this. She started crying. She fell to the floor crying. Heero kneeled down beside her.  
  
"Why are you crying?" Heero asked her. Relena was awed by his ignorance.  
  
"Heero, I just revealed my deepest feelings for you and you, you don't even care." Relena said and started crying again.  
  
"But I do care more than you know." Heero said. Relena lifted her head and looked into his eyes. "This is difficult for me to say but Relena, I care for you." Relena didn't seem satisfied. "I love you." This brought fresh tears to her eyes. "Why are you crying?" Heero asked her.  
  
"Because this is the happiest moment of my life." Relena said and hugged him. Heero was surprised by her outburst but put his arms around her thin waist. Relena let go of him to look at his eyes. Heero's eyes were clear and full of emotion. Not like they usually were. He looked relieved somehow. His face was actually showing some of his emotions. Heero leaned in closer to Relena. Closer and closer. Their lips touched and it was the most magical sight ever. The passion in their kiss increased. They pulled away for a breath. They both heard clapping. "Do you hear that?" Relena asked. Heero nodded his head and looked at the door. Standing in the doorway were three smiling faces. Trowa, Quatre and Wufei. All three of them were clapping. They saw exactly what they did. Relena blushed. Heero just stood up and Relena followed his actions.   
  
"Finally." Trowa said.  
  
"We were wondering when you two were going to kiss." Quatre said. Wufei nodded. "How's Relena?"  
  
"Just fine. Thank you." Relena said. "Where's Milliardo?"  
  
"Right here with the doctor." He said. "Go check out that unconscious young man." The doctor went to check on Steven who surprisingly enough wasn't unconscious.  
  
"I think my work here is done." Steven said.  
  
"What?" Relena said.  
  
"I hired him." Duo said. Heero glared at him. "Calm down Heero. It was for the best. Think about it if Relena hadn't been kidnapped or ran away would you have realized that you love her?" Duo asked him.  
  
"hn." Was all Heero said.  
  
"Exactly. That's why Duo hired me. He said you two were hopelessly in love. So I thought if I could help true love and get paid at the same time it would definitely benefit everyone." Steven said.  
  
"I could kill you guys but thanks." Relena said.  
  
"How come I didn't know anything about this?!" Milliardo said.  
  
"You wouldn't make a good actor." Duo said. "Come on guys let's go meet the girls." Heero and Relena left hand in hand. Steven, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei and Milliardo followed Duo to the truck and all of them got in. They drove to their shuttle. There they met the girls. Apparently none of them had known about Duo's little scheme. Hilde just about killed him single handedly when she found out. Relena and Heero were very happy. Duo gave them the best gift they ever received. Each got their one true love.  
  
How did you like it. This is my second story but my first one isn't done yet. I just needed a distraction from it so I could get inspired. There might be an epilogue if I get enough reviews. *Clue* So tell me if you liked it or even you absolutely hated it. Me I thought it was stupid but I guess authors have to learn from criticism and their mistakes. Tell me my mistakes so I can improve my writing and my stories. 


End file.
